A gas turbine can operate with great efficiency if the turbine inlet temperature can be raised to a maximum. However, the combustion chamber, from which combusted gas originates before entering the turbine inlet, reaches operating temperatures well over 1500° F. and even most advanced alloys cannot withstand such temperatures for extended periods of use. Thus, the performance and longevity of a turbine is highly dependent on the degree of cooling that can be provided to the turbine components which are exposed to extreme heating conditions.
The general concept of using compressor discharge air to cool turbine components is known in the art. However, developments and variations in turbine designs are not necessarily accompanied by specific structures that are implemented with cooling mechanisms for the turbine components. Thus, there is a need to embody cooling mechanisms into newly developed turbine designs.